this story is about... love
by mass-destruction
Summary: totally irrelivent to anything cept pietro and bobby. oh well. r/r (rated for ONE word! *cough*dumbreviewers*cough*)
1. this story is about love

this story makes as much sense to me as it does to you. me and my best buddy wrote it together, with no logical idea why or how. but it's cool!  
  
  
  
***********************  
  
'This Story is about… LOVE!'  
  
This story is based on a true story. This story is about love… the greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love, and be loved in return.  
  
I was in love, once. It was true love, it wasn't GOD DAMNED FUCKING PUPPY LOVE!  
  
Sorry, don't worry, just an out-burst like usual, nothing special, not as special as my little red car. Hey, that reminds me of the big red car! wow!  
  
Well, I loved him. He was… a superhero. No, a super villain! He was the one. The greatest guy I knew. His name was Pietro… but we knew him as Quicksilver, the brown pony who won all of his races, because in truth Pietro was a horse, but not a normal horse, it was Rainbow Bright's horse but it had changed his name from Starlight to Pietro to Quicksilver. So now he was just Quicksilver.  
  
I met him one night when I was waving at random people from the rooftops. I waved at him, he waved at me. Then he walked past the house and I shouted from the rooftops "You're hot!"  
  
And he was. He was the hottest thing I have ever seen but his heart was cold, like the beast of Beauty and the Beast but 'Geyston's heart was colder, colder than ice, colder even than the frosty stare of Bobby. Bobby, Iceman, Jake from Animorphs, call him what you will, but Bobby was bad. He was one of them… an Xman. Pietro wasn't an Xman, he never sunk as low as Bobby and the rest of the X-Geeks (as he liked to call them). Pietro was pure evil! As evil as the evilist thing you have ever seen. That is how evil Pietro was. But as evil as Pietro was, Superman was good, as good as all good, no evil was as bad as Superman was good… or was it?  
  
"Hm, I dunno."  
  
I was in another world, a world of cowboys and pigeons and a man with a Golden Eyeball said to me 'I am Bond, James Bond. 007!'  
  
Oh no! 007 was right. I wasn't in love with Quicksilver, or Superman anymore, I was in love with hi, with 007 - James Bond my hero, with cool cars and sexy women, oh wait, does this mean I'm a sexy woman? Am I a dyke? Nooo! Never, not me, I'm as straight as an arrow! Everyone needs and arrow! Even bendy people need arrows!  
  
No, there was no way that I could be a dyke! I loved BOYS! I loved the X- Men! I…. loved once, but now I love no one, once I loved, but now I don't love. I cant. Love is over-rated and green cordial is all that will save us from an ineviatble death by chocolate and popcorn. But what will happen when fuzzy bunnies rule the earth and green cordial is deceased?  
  
Who knows? Only love will tell! 


	2. the ugly day - aka where it all began

a/n: yes.. I so totally know what this is about… oh, and due to some very smart idea's from my WONDERFUL LOVING FAITHFUL reviewers, I wrote some more…  
  
(P.S., feedback and suggestions are welcome. call costs 50c per minute and seven green mars bars thereafter.)  
  
  
  
******************************************  
  
It wasn't my fault that I fell in love with all the wrong guys - I couldn't help it! I was blonde, I was a flirt… hey, and I was cool!  
  
Well, that's what I thought anyway… but every where I went people would want to be my friend, but then, they'd turn around and say that I was evil… me, evil? Ha, hardly. The only people that were evil were them…  
  
It was always the same… I'd fall in love with a guy and then I'd find out that they were only with me because I had a never-ending supply of tim tams and red skittles. and then they took them all away and left me with nothing…  
  
I'd better start from the beginning.  
  
it was one of those ugly days, you know, the days when you wake up and you just think "God, what the HELL did I get up to last night?"  
  
And then I rolled over and found Bobby next to me. BOBBY! Bobby, that little prick from the X-Geeks. But then again, I was an X-Geek once… before I found out the Bobby had double-crossed me and told everyone my biggest fear…  
  
The Pantry Man…. I told Bobby about the Pantry Man and then he went and told everyone - Sunny, Jubes, Valleygirl, Blue, Scooter, Miss-I'm-So- Perfect, Spiky, that wolf chick and all those other freaks - TOLD THEM ABOUT THE PANTRY MAN!!!  
  
So I ran away… I put on my little green spaceship and flew away…  
  
And then, I was standing out in a field, and the were hundreds of cows and aliens, and then they took me up into my spaceship and sang to me… and now I can never hear someone sing 'the sound of music' without going into a state of hyperventililation…  
  
And when the aliens finally stopped singing, then dropped me on to a roof. And that's when I saw him…  
  
he was a god. he was… great.. and then I fell in love with him. Hey, it's true you know, the bad guys are always the hottest. And who cared if he was evil? I was evil too! And so what if I was a bitch… at least I was good at it.  
  
But that's beside the point. This story is really about me waking up to find BOBBY in my bed… in my little red racing-car bed with the silver wheels and the pink sheets. and now it was all ruined… all because of Bobby.  
  
It was the socks… that's what did it. Socks are satanic ritualistic beings and should never be trusted…  
  
I came in the morning, when the world was begun. I danced in the moon and the stars and the sun… and then I fell off and landed in a big fluffy pink pile of donuts… and then suddenly, out of the clouds, god came to me… he came to me and he said…  
  
"I am cool."  
  
And that is all. 


End file.
